


Downtime

by notthebigspoon



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fangirls have a lot of theories on how Christian spends his downtime and they're usually pretty wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

They're drinking beers and eating moonpies and this is very much not what the fangirls theorize that Christian Kane's downtime is like.

If you ask Them, capital T, he spends his time holed up with Steve being all in love and shit which is kind of right except it's the wrong kind of being in love and it's definitely with the wrong person. They don't cuddle... at least, they'll tell you that that's not what it is and to get your head out of your ass if you want a beer. They're a comfortable, practical kind of in love and while he's not with Steve, Chris _is_ in love with a stoner.

Another significant difference is whereas Steve objects to that moniker, Cody embraces it with a sinful kind of glee.

Which brings them back to how Christian's spending his break. They're in Stillwater... Little D is in school and therefore, Cody's unwilling to stray too far, wants his boy to grow up normally and far be it from Christian to object. His only real gripe is the Cowboy mania and he can always blow off that steam with a bar fight. He'd arrived after finishing things up in Nashville, greeted with a hug from Little D and half a hug from Cody. He'd gotten his _real_ greeting from his boyfriend later in the night.

Right now they're sitting on the couch, zoning out to crappy Friday night television and reminiscing over a time when they would have spent a night like this out at the bar raising hell. Cody points out that Christian could still be doing that and Chris just shrugs, flicking another bit of moonpie into his mouth before washing it down with his beer, “Could. And I'm not. I'm happy with the not.”

“Yeah. Christian Kane happy not spending the weekend tearing up the town. Excuse me for not believing you.” Cody's rolling his eyes and laughing and from the outside in, it might look like a fight waiting to happen but it's really just not. Cody's relaxed and more importantly, he believes what Christian tells him. It's just that sometimes he needs validation or disintegration of his fears and now is one of those times.

Chris just shakes his head and moves closer, wraps an arm around slim shoulders and pulls Cody in. Their lips press together, hands wind into hair. The air slams right out of Christian's lungs the way it always does when they kiss. Hands, strong and rough and calloused hands, scramble under his shirt and over his chest and fuck his ten minutes ago interest in Patricia Arquette, this is exactly what keeps him company on lonely nights.

When Cody pulls away to bite and mouth his way down Chris' neck, Christian finds himself arching into the touch, moaning out and finally pushing his boyfriend away, panting harshly and shaking his head, “Us, this... bed. Before the boy wakes up.” It's as simple as that and a bright laugh, a hand closing into his and hauling him to the bedroom. It's rough, hard, fierce and it never matters who takes or who gives, both of them are going to be marked and limping the next day. 

It also doesn't matter how it looks, the way they're wound around each other after, with Cody's head on Christian's chest and Christian's hand in his hair, it's _not_ cuddling.


End file.
